Arthroscopic surgery is a minimally invasive surgical procedure in which examination and treatment of damage to the interior of a joint is performed using an arthroscope, a type of endoscope that is inserted into the joint through a small incision. To accesses the interior of the joint, the surgeon inserts arthroscopic portals or cannulas through the patient's skin and through intervening layers of tissue and ligaments. The surgeon then introduces arthroscopic instruments through these access portals to perform the surgery. Creating access portal can be extremely challenging for the surgeon.